Green
by JustSoana
Summary: L'équipage des Chapeau de Paille arrive sur une île qui tient son nom du fait qu'elle soit couverte d'herbes et de plantes qui peuvent bouger d'elles-mêmes. Les rares villageois qui s'y trouvent vivent en harmonie avec ceux-ci mais des tensions se sentent. Un monstre inconnu se trouve en son centre. OC x 2
1. Prologue

**Nom :** Green

 **Résumé :** L'équipage des Chapeau de Paille arrive sur une île qui tient son nom du fait qu'elle soit couverte d'herbes et de plantes qui peuvent bouger d'elles-mêmes. Les rares villageois qui s'y trouvent vivent en harmonie avec ceux-ci mais des tensions se sentent. Un monstre inconnu se trouve en son centre.

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagnée de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **NDA 2 :** Ici se trouve une fan fiction écrite à deux mains par le biais de textos envoyé pendant notre temps libre. Elle a évidemment été réécrite pour qu'elle soit plus longue que les dix lignes qu'elle faisait, par contre. x3

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, le personnage de Soana est ma propriété et Shimé est celle de mon amie.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Le jour où Gold D. Roger avait été exécuté en public, Shimé, du haut de ses neufs ans, avait pleuré. Son père s'était rendu pour les sauver, elle et sa mère. Mais, la Marine de son île n'étant pas vraiment compatissante, en contrepartie, elle devait rejoindre cette organisation anti-pirates quand elle serait adulte. Malgré les encouragements de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle voulait suivre les traces de son père et devenir une hors-la-loi aussi crainte que l'était son père.

Elle avait un demi-frère, aussi. Mais celui-ci vivait avec sa propre mère, loin d'ici. Elle le jalousait. Peut importe où il était, c'était toujours mieux que là où elle se trouvait.

Quelques jours après la disparition de son père, sa mère prépara une tarte avec quelques ingrédients qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'ancien bureau du pirate. Gourmande, Shimé en pris un morceau pendant qu'elle refroidissait. Ce truc était dégouttant ! Surprise que sa mère est raté une tarte, sa _mère_ , _rater une tarte_ , elle abandonna le reste de sa part dans la cuisine sans se poser plus de questions et sortit jouer aux pirates.

Le lendemain, en soufflant sur un plat un peu chaud, celui-ci se gela. Étonnée et croyant avoir rêvée, elle réchauffa juste son assiette et ne dit rien à sa mère. Plus tard, lors de ses parties de jeu, elle expérimenta ce phénomène et découvrit qu'elle pouvait contrôler la glace et la neige, elle compris que son corps en était aussi composé lorsqu'elle vit son propre bras devenir poudreux comme la neige alors qu'une branche d'arbre lui tombait dessus, et elle n'avait pas eu froid ce soir-là lorsqu'il fus temps d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre mal isolée. Elle commença à vraiment se poser des questions quand elle faillit se noyer dans son bain, c'est à dire, dans trente centimètre d'eau.

Après quelques aller-retours à la bibliothèque, elle fini par trouver la réponse.

Elle avait avalé un fruit du démon, celui de la glace et de la neige, pour être plus précis, si elle avait bien compris ce livre avec des dessins étranges.

Et puis un jour, peu après ses seize ans, un équipage de pirate étrangement peu nombreux accosta sur son île. Dans cet équipage se trouvait une rousse du nom de Nami, apparemment cartographe, un mec au nez bizarre qui s'appelait Usopp et qui semblait doué au tir… avec un lance-pierre, un cuisinier blond qui répondait au nom de Sanji, un… truc musclé avec des cheveux verts, et un jeune homme, Luffy, qui portait toujours un chapeau de paille sur lui, il semblait beaucoup y tenir. Ce dernier lui proposa de rejoindre son équipage. Elle y vit l'opportunité de quitter cet endroit et vivre la vie de pirate dont elle à toujours rêvée. Et qui sais ? Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait le trésors que son père avait caché ? Elle n'hésita pas, elle accepta.

Mais la Marine fus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au courant de son plan.

Un combat s'engagea.

Luffy et son équipage se bâtèrent avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pour permettre à Shimé de venir avec eux. Malgré le nombre de marines présents, ils gagnèrent. La jeune fille eu son avis de recherche à se moment-là.

Ils n'attendirent pas que la Marine revienne, ils partirent immédiatement après le combat, sans dire au revoir à personne.

Shimé eu tout de même une pensée pour sa mère, alors qu'elle regardait son île s'éloigner. Mais elle n'était pas triste, elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve ! Elle souris, et retourna vers le pont, vers son équipage.

Vers un nouveau monde. Là où une grande aventure s'annonçait.

* * *

Brook, squelette solitaire dans son bateau vide, regardait ce qu'il pouvait voir de la mer, constamment emplis de brouillard. De temps en temps, des bateaux ou des barques sans vies passaient à côté du sien. Il y trouvait des vivres, des vêtements, et de quoi s'occuper comme des livres, ou des instruments de musique.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il y trouverait un jour une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans pas plus, il aurait mangé son afro.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il visitait un énième bateau vide et qu'il ramassait quelques objets dans un sac, il entendis des pleurs. Se rapprochant de la source, il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une chambre où se trouvaient deux corps sanglants sur le sol, immobiles. Près d'eux, une gamine aux cheveux rouges secouait ses parents en les suppliant de se réveiller.

Brook avait posé son sac sur le pas de la porte et avait pris la petite fille dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de son apparence.

Il lui avait demandé son nom. En reniflant, elle avait dit ''Soana''.

Ce jour-là, dans son sac, il avait rajouté une petite fille et son doudou.

Il lui appris a lire, jouer de la musique et chanter. Il lui donna aussi des cours plus ''classiques'' comme les mathématiques. Il lui trouva des lunettes dans un des bateaux, puisqu'il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas une si bonne vue. Il lui raconta des histoires et des contes qu'il avait appris de la terre ferme, ou des ses anciens compagnons des mers.

Elle entrait dans l'adolescence quand, alors qu'ils exploraient un bateau ensemble, Soana revint avec un étrange fruit. Brook le reconnus tout de suite.

C'était un fruit du démon.

Il lui expliqua ce que c'était et pris pour exemple lui-même, lui racontant alors pourquoi il était un squelette.

Elle réfléchis plusieurs jours avant de finalement le manger. Elle su alors qu'elle avait découvert le Fruit de la Création. Celui-ci lui permis de créer presque n'importe quoi à partir de rien. Elle choisis alors une arme fétiche, et Brook lui appris à se battre.

Et puis le jour qui devait arriver arriva.

La petite -plus si petite- Soana eu soif d'aventures et quitta le bateau de son père.

Elle voyagea en mer, allant d'îles en îles. Elle découvris le monde que Brook lui avait décrit, elle rencontra des gens, amis comme ennemis, elle testa de nouvelles saveurs.

Elle était heureuse, mais le squelette lui manquait.

Et puis, lors d'une fête annuelle sur une petite île sans histoire, elle entendit sur scène un chant nostalgique qu'elle connaissait, accompagnée d'une voix familière. Se rapprochant, elle pus distinguer une coupe afro et des doigts osseux qui grattaient une guitare. A la fin du passage du chanteur, elle chercha à le rejoindre dans la foule. Il se dirigeait vers un groupe de personnes étranges, composé d'un gamin avec un chapeau de paille, d'un bonhomme avec des cheveux verts, d'un garçon possédant un nez beaucoup trop long pour être naturel, d'un autre avec un sourcil enroulé, des cheveux bonds et des yeux bleus comme l'océan, d'une rousse aux cheveux courts, d'une fille avec un cache-œil, d'une créature mi-reine mi-homme, d'une jeune femme brune, tout ce qui a de plus normal, et d'un homme composé d'objets métalliques.

Elle hurla le nom de son père avant qu'il n'atteigne ces personnes.

Il se retourna, surpris, et courus vers elle en slalomant à cause de la foule avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle fis alors connaissance avec les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, ceux qui faisaient tant parler d'eux ces derniers temps.

* * *

Merci de votre temps. :p


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nom :** Green

 **Résumé :** L'équipage des Chapeau de Paille arrive sur une île qui tient son nom du fait qu'elle soit couverte d'herbes et de plantes qui peuvent bouger d'elles-mêmes. Les rares villageois qui s'y trouvent vivent en harmonie avec ceux-ci mais des tensions se sentent. Un monstre inconnu se trouve en son centre.

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagnée de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **NDA 2 :** Ici se trouve une fan fiction écrite à deux mains par le biais de textos envoyé pendant notre temps libre. Elle a évidemment été réécrite pour qu'elle soit plus longue que les dix lignes qu'elle faisait, par contre. x3

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, le personnage de Soana est ma propriété et Shimé est celle de mon amie.

* * *

 **Partie 1**

* * *

''Terre en vue !'' fus le hurlement qui sortit Soana de son sommeil. Elle soupira d'exaspération, mais se leva tout de même. Elle se prépara, s'habillant d'un débardeur lâche et blanc, d'un short en jean -selon Nami, la navigatrice, le bateau approchait d'une île estivale- et d'un chemisier à carreau rouge, blanc et noir -tant pis pour la température ! Elle adorait ce chemisier- dont elle laissa tout les boutons ouverts -il ne faut pas déconner non plus-. Elle s'attacha les cheveux dans sa traditionnelle queue de cheval, mis ses lentilles sur ses yeux verts aux reflets argentés, claqua des doigts pour créer son arme fétiche -une faux- grâce à son fruit du démon, et finalement ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour se diriger vers le pont et trouver et tuer celui ou celle qui avait osé la réveiller.

''Qui a crié !?'' Hurla-t-elle. Elle regarda vers le mât et s'aperçut que Shimé se tenait debout, dans la vigie, une longue-vue sur l'œil, sautant de joie d'avoir enfin découvert une île par elle-même, si on en croyait ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter, moins fort cependant.

''Une île ! Une île ! J'ai trouvé une île !''

Soana s'approcha et planta sa faux dans le mât dans l'espoir de le couper et de le faire tomber avec Shimé. Néanmoins, elle faisait ça assez souvent, c'est pourquoi Franky, le charpentier du navire, avait particulièrement renforcé cette partie du bateau pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre, encore. Cette partie du bateau ne s'entailla donc qu'a peine, malgré la force du coup et le tranchant de l'arme.

Soana leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : _C'est vrai… J'avais oublié… Le mât ne se casse plus aussi facilement…_. Elle abandonna donc sa faux dans le bois et monta dans la vigie s'occuper de cette petite impertinente elle-même. Elle arriva derrière elle, lui mis une baffe sur le crâne, lui vola sa longue-vue et chercha la dite-île dans ce paysage marin remplis d'eau salée à perte de vue.

''Aïe..'' fit Shimé en se frottant la tête. Elle fis la moue et prépara mentalement une vengeance. Mais elle ne fis rien, préférant rejoindre Luffy et le reste de l'équipage sur le pont, là où ils s'étaient réunis, plutôt que de se frotter à la Fille du Sang. Ce nom était celui indiqué sur l'avis de recherche de Soana, et elle le portait pour une bonne raison : ses longs cheveux lisses avaient la célèbre teinte cramoisie du sang, elle possédait une silhouette de chauve-souris tatouée à l'encre noire au dos de son épaule gauche, et son fruit du démon, celui de la création, lui permettait de créer pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait à partir de rien, et elle s'en servait le plus souvent pour assouvir son envie de sang. Sur son avis de recherche, on la voyait de dos, couverte de sang, le visage tourné vers la caméra qui avait pris la photo, un sourire sadique au lèvres, son tatouage bien en vue de par ses vêtement déchirés.

Bien que Shimé puisse facilement lui tenir tête grâce à son propre fruit du démon, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un œil. Elle-même était très puissante, et pourtant, son apparence laissait penser le contraire… Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et une mèche d'un bleu rappelant celui du ciel faisait subtilement ressortir son seul œil visible, mauve et souvent emprunt d'un éclat de malice. L'autre était bleu et portait le symbole de son pouvoir au moyen d'un flocon de neige blanc, qu'elle avait recouvert d'un cache-œil noir comme le charbon. Elle portait ce jour-là un short bleu incroyablement court et un haut de maillot de bain blanc attaché pad les lacets qui permettait de voir dans son dos une cicatrice en spirale qui s'étendait de sa nuque au bas de ses hanches. Ses baskets préférés étaient sur ses pieds, noirs avec la semelle blanche. Son pouvoir consistait en la maîtrise de tout ce qui est neige et glace. Le froid était son monde.

Son avis de recherche n'avait rien à envier à celui de Soana ; la Fille de la Glace y était, marchant vers la caméra qui devait être tombée au sol, si on en croyait l'angle et l'orientation de la photo, qui était légèrement penchée. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux détachés et les lambeaux d'une robe bleue qu'elle portait alors, écrasant quelques flammes sur le sol et permettant à des flocons de neiges venus de nul part de se déplacer. Elle traversait un champ de bataille où elle se tenait seule, au milieu de corps immobiles et sans vie, un regard neutre sur le visage. Aucune émotion. Aucun regret.

''Je confirme !'' cria Soana en direction du bas. ''Île en approche !'' Elle reposa la longue-vue sur le rebord de la vigie puis sauta par dessus la rambarde et atterris sur le pont. ''Un peu plus à l'est.'' indiqua-t-elle à Nami, la navigatrice, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine récupérer son petit déjeuner.

Shimé, quand à elle, alla voir Chopper, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du groupe, et baissa la tête pour qu'il ai la bosse de la fille juste devant son nez.

''Argh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Comment tu as eu ça ?'' lui demanda-t-il, choqué.

D'un signe de tête, elle désigna Soana qui sortait justement de la cuisine, les bras chargés de provisions. Le médecin du navire soupira, puis lui banda la tête avec quelques bandes qu'il avait toujours sur lui, avant de retourner dans sa cabine où une porte la connectait à l'infirmerie. Toute contente, la Fille de la Glace retourna auprès de son copain, Luffy, le capitaine des pirates du Chapeau de Paille.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête en direction de l'avant du navire, là où Soana se dirigeait. Celle-ci la regarda avec un grand sourire moqueur et dit de manière enfantine :

''Ça, mes gâteaux ! À moi ! Pas touche !''

Et reçu une réponse similaire :

''Mai-euh… Pas juste !'' Elle croisa les bras et bouda.

''Si tu en veux, va demander à Sanji-chan !'' Et sur-ce, elle repris son chemin vers la terrasse surélevé où se trouvait aussi la figure de proue du navire, un lion, ou un soleil… Personne n'arrivait jamais à s'accorder sur la représentation de la figure. Des tables et des chaises en bois étaient installés à cette endroit où l'équipage prenait leurs repas quand le temps était clément.

Soana déposa son butin sur l'une des tables, s'installa sur une chaise et commença son petit-déjeuner.

''Pas envie.'' fis Shimé, toujours en boudant. Elle se dirigea vers la rambarde et se mis debout en équilibre sur le rebord, laissant le vent caresser son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, se calmant progressivement en se laissant porter par cette sensation reposante.

Usopp regarda Soana, puis Shimé, puis encore Soana, et continua deux ou trois fois avant de finalement soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

''Encore une mini-dispute…''

''C'est pas une mini-dispute !'' hurla la Fille du Sang depuis là où elle était, on se demandait comme elle l'avait entendu… Puis elle se ravisa : ''Quoi que si, on n'est pas en train de s'entre-tuer…'' et elle continua son repas comme si elle n'avait jamais interrompu le canonnier pour le contredire avant de finalement lui donner raison.

Usopp la regarda, incrédule, puis haussa les épaules, habitué à ces sautes d'humeurs, avant de rejoindre Chopper dans sa cabine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Sœurs de Sang Glacé, comme on les appelait quand elle se battaient ensemble, se disputaient pour si peu… Cela arrivait même très fréquemment. Et pourtant, elles étaient amies. Tellement proches et complices, que les ennemis pensait souvent qu'elles étaient sœurs. À part leurs petit-amis respectifs, personne ne connaissait aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Ce qui faisait qu'en combat, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, un simple regard et elles étaient aussi coordonnées qu'une partition musicale. L'une allait rarement sans l'autre, et ce depuis leur rencontre.

Le bateau navigua sur les vagues encore un moment avant de finalement approcher de l'île. Sur le pont, tous l'équipage observaient le bout de terre s'agrandir petit à petit, repérant de plus en plus de détails. Elle était entièrement recouverte de vert, les plantes ne laissaient à peine que quelques mètre au sable pour s'étendre vers la mer avant de le recouvrir de racines et de fleures. Un peu plus loin, on y voyait le début d'un falaise. Le bateau s'y dirigea, ne pouvant évidement pas accoster sur la plage. Ce petit sur élèvement de la terre était étonnamment à la parfaite taille pour permettre au Sunny de s'amarrer. C'est ce qu'il firent.

Et ils descendirent sur le sol. Comme sur la plage, ils n'avaient droit qu'à quelques mètres de terre et d'herbe avant le début de la forêt. Il y avait tellement d'arbres qu'ils occultaient la lumière du soleil, mais quelques rayons parvenaient malgré tout à traverser l'épais feuillage des plantes.

''Exploration !'' hurla soudainement Luffy, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant d'entrer dans la forêt en courant. Sans réfléchir, Zoro s'agrippa à ses épées et suivit son capitaine à travers les arbres.

Silence.

Puis…

Soana éclata de rire.

''Ils vont se perdre ! Il vaut mieux envoyer quelqu'un avec eux !''

Effectivement, ces deux fuyards n'était pas vraiment connus pour leurs sens de l'orientation infaillibles.

''Je viens avec eux !'' s'exclama Shimé en les suivant d'un bon pied, mais elle fus stoppée net par Soana qui attrapa son bras.

''Non, pas toi. T'es pas mieux qu'eux !'' rit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe. ''Nami, tu veux bien les suivre ?''

La navigatrice acquiesça avec un sourire amusé au visage et emboîta le pas aux deux hommes.

''Shimé et moi, on part explorer un autre endroit.'' indiqua Soana à l'équipage encore présent.

La-dite Shimé commença à pleurer, soutenant qu'elle avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation que le reste de l'équipage. Ce qui était faux, évidemment. Elle se perdait presque aussi souvent que Luffy.

En ayant assez de ses crises à répétition, Soana soupira.

''Si tu arrête de chialer, je te laisse choisir de quel côté on va…''

''Droite ! Droite ! Droite !'' hurla-t-elle alors, sautillant avec enthousiasme et indiquant la direction du doigt ; les larmes soudainement disparues de son visage, comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

''Ok, à droite…'' La Fille du Sang leva les yeux au ciel.

Après un dernier bisou à Sanji, elle partit dans la direction indiquée avec Shimé, laissant le reste de l'équipage s'organiser entre eux.

* * *

Merci de votre temps :p


End file.
